harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chamber of Secrets
(between 1993 and May 1998 - ?) |affiliation=*Tom Riddle *Slytherin family }} The Chamber of Secrets was created under the Dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Medieval times by Salazar Slytherin, who disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders on the merits of Blood Purity. The Chamber of Secrets was home to an ancient Basilisk, which, according to legend, was intended to be used to purge the area of Muggle-born students. The Chamber was flanked with towering pillars that were entwined with carved wood, and the Statue of Slytherin was at the far end. The Basilisk resided within the mouth of Slytherin's Statue, which possibly symbolisized Slytherin's ability to speak Parseltongue. Sometime before 1992, the chamber flooded . History Creation Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of Blood Purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. As the other Founders were against him in this matter, Slytherin left the school. According to legend, before he left, Slytherin created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle — known as the Chamber of Secrets. That Chamber was home to a monster — a Basilisk — that was allegedly supposed to purge the school of all Muggle-borns. Only the Heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber of Secrets, through the use of Parseltongue. Over the centuries after Slytherin's death, many Headmasters conducted searches of the school to find the Chamber. None, however, were successful, and the Chamber was dismissed as a mere legend by many. When the Chamber was opened in 1943 and 1992, it was revealed to be real. Openings There was clear evidence that the Chamber had been opened more than once between its creation and the 20th Century. When it was first created, the Chamber was accessed through a concealed trapdoor and a series of magical tunnels. However, when Hogwarts’ plumbing became more elaborate in the 18th Century, the entrance to the Chamber was threatened, and was located on the site of a Proposed Bathroom. The presence in school at the time of a student called Corvinus Gaunt — who was a direct descendant of Slytherin —explained how the simple trapdoor was secretly protected, so that those who knew how could still access the entrance to the Chamber even after the newfangled plumbing had been placed on top of it. 1942-1943 Openings The Chamber was opened during the 1942-1943 school year by a sixteen year old teenager by the name of Tom Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort. Through Merope Gaunt, his mother, and a Witch, Riddle was the last remaining direct descendant of Slytherin, and he desired to see Muggle-borns driven from Hogwarts. In his Fifth year, Riddle located the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets during his research on his heritage, and was able to control the Basilisk as he was the Heir of Slytherin. Riddle turned the Basilisk loose on the school and injured many. The last victim was a student named Myrtle Warren, who was killed in the Girls' Bathroom. Hogwarts was due to be closed, which upset Riddle, who did not want to return to the Muggle Orphanage in which he was raised. He framed fellow student Rubeus Hagrid, who had concealed a pet Acromantula named Aragog. Riddle convinced the Headmaster at the time, Armando Dippet, that Aragog was the monster that had terrorised the school. Hagrid was wrongfully expelled, and Riddle received an engraved Trophy for Special Services to the School. Albus Dumbledore, then the Transfiguration Professor, distrusted Riddle and kept a close watch on him after that. As it was no longer safe to open the Chamber of Secrets, Riddle, not wanting his research to be for naught, created a Diary in which to preserve his sixteen year old self and hoped it would one day lead someone to finish Salazar Slytherin's "noble quest." The diary was also made a Horcrux with the murder of Myrtle. At some point between the death of Myrtle and the 1992-1993 school year, the Chamber flooded under unknown circumstances. 1992-1993 Openings The Chamber was re-opened in 1992 when the bewitched Diary of Tom Riddle manipulated and controlled Ginny Weasley, a first-year student who had got hold of the diary by Lucius Malfoy who slipped it in her cauldron when he viewed her other spellbooks at Flourish and Blotts and fell under its influence. Ginny was compelled to vandalise the school by painting terrifying messages on the corridor walls. The first message read: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Opening the Chamber of Secrets let the Basilisk come out and made people look at it in different ways, which Petrified many students, including Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione Granger, as well as the Ghost of Nearly Headless Nick and Argus Filch's cat, Mrs Norris. They were later restored to their proper states through the use of Mandrake Restorative Draught. Fortunately, that time, no one was killed. On 29 May, 1993, Ginny was taken down to the Chamber to die, while Riddle intended to feed off her life force in order to become fully alive again. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and then-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart went to the Chamber to rescue Ginny, as a message had been left that she was held prisoner there: "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Once in the Chamber, Harry met with the memory of Tom Riddle, which was preserved in the diary. A near-dead Ginny lay nearby, whose life force was slowly being drained. As Ginny grew weaker, Riddle grew stronger. Riddle then revealed that he was, in fact, Lord Voldemort (rearranging the letters of his name from "Tom Marvolo Riddle" to "I am Lord Voldemort") and then summoned the Basilisk. Harry, after he knew that eye contact with the Basilisk would be fatal, ran from it, and was helped by the timely arrival of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix who clawed the Basilisk's eyes out. Able to look freely, Harry battled the Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, which materialised out of the Sorting Hat, that Fawkes had brought down to the Chamber. As Harry impaled the Basilisk, a fang stabbed into his arm in the process. Near death, Harry used the fang to stab the diary, which spurted out black blood like ink, and the memory of Riddle preserved in it was destroyed. That action also effectively destroyed the fragment of Voldemort's soul within it, as Basilisk venom was one of the substances that were capable of destroying Horcruxes. After the fight with the Basilisk, Fawkes's tears healed Harry's wound, and he, Ginny, Lockhart, and Ron were carried by Fawkes out of the Chamber. 1998 Opening On 2 May, 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger went back to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve more Basilisk Fangs, since they needed Basilisk venom to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron was able to open the Chamber by mimicking the Parseltongue that he had heard Harry use to open Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Once inside, Hermione stabbed Helga Hufflepuff's Cup with a Basilisk Fang that was taken from the dead Basilisk's skeleton, which destroyed the Horcrux. Entrance The entrance to the Chamber is at a snake-engraved sink tap in the second-floor girls' lavatory, where a ghost of a girl named Myrtle Warren, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle can often be found. A corridor may be entered by giving the command of "Open" or "Open up" ''to a snake engraved on the entrance in Parseltongue. The engraved snake is on a tap over one of the sinks. The snake twist making the other snakes go back. According to Myrtle, the tap has never worked. A passage will open from the sink that leads to a corridor, which Harry Potter and Ron Weasley opened in 1993 and 1998 respectively. Corridor of Secrets This corridor is a passageway leading to the door of the Chamber. In the spring of 1993, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Gilderoy Lockhart found an old, shed Basilisk skin while travelling through the corridor. Lockhart accidentally caused a cave-in when he attempted to use Ron's broken wand to cast a Memory Charm, which backfired instead. Behind the Scenes *Ginny Weasley opened the chamber under Tom Riddle's control; however, she only could open it because of Tom Riddle's ability to speak Parseltongue. She was unable to speak Parseltongue afterwards but Tom probably told her what to say. *In the book, it says that Filch could not get the messages written by Ginny off the wall. It is unknown if he ever did, and it has not been mentioned since. *The Chamber is one of the few Hogwarts locations not to be on the Marauder's Map, as it was never found by the Marauders. *Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets in June 1943, but it is unknown precisely which day, possibly the same day he caught Hagrid from talking with Aragog (13th June) or the day before. As Myrtle recalled, they took "hours and hours" to find her body. *In , the Chamber of Secrets scene where Ron and Hermione enter and Hermione destroys the cup with a Basilisk fang is shown. Also, Voldemort caused the Chamber to flood and nearly kill them, and this is the scene when they kissed. *The Chamber of Secrets happens to be the location of the destruction of two of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes: the Diary and the Cup. *The Chamber had a green hue in , but in , its hue was blue. *In ''The Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the snake head statues in the Chamber appeared to be more worn than in The Chamber Of Secrets, and had slightly bigger eyes. *In The Deathly Hallows: Part 2 ''videogame, the chamber is recreated inaccurately. It has miles of caves, tunnels and doors in between the bone pit and the actual chamber. The chamber is also shown to be behind an ordinary metal door rather than the unique one in the films, and there is a ramp to get down into the chamber rather than a ladder. *The Chamber in the film differs from the one in the book; the Salazar Slytherin statue only has his head rather than his full body and snake heads are in place of the pillars. In ''Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey, it was revealed that the Chamber is flooded, and the water rose to the statue's head while the original Chamber hall and the snake bodies with the pillars are submerged. *Bonnie Wright (the actress that played Ginny Weasley) said that when shooting for the scene in the Chamber of Secrets, the floor was so cold, there was hot water bottles in her clothes! *In the PS1 version of the game, the chamber is divided into several corridors, leading to a penultimate chamber with four connecting chambers, two on either side. They contain small trolls, animated suits of armour, giant slugs and rats. in the final chamber, Harry must use Flipendo jinx when the basilisk opens its mouth, and then use the Godric Gryffindor sword to deflect green lazer-like beams portruding from the basilik's fangs. Harry must also duel with Lockhart before he loses his memory. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Cámara de los Secretos fr:Chambre des Secrets it:Camera dei Segreti ru:Тайная комната fi:Salaisuuksien kammio de:Kammer des Schreckens nl:Geheime Kamer pl:Komnata Tajemnic uk:Таємна кімната Category:Articles related to basilisks Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Chamber of Secrets Category:Conspiracy theories Category:Horcrux destruction locations